infinite_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Franton
Nicholas Franton (WIP) Nicholas Franton is a young Mutant Human. He had once, for a very brief time, been a member of Infinite Justice. He has become sort of a villain, and a Herald of Galactus. His goals are set on world domination. Biography Nicholas was born to a middle class Ohio family. He grew up in the city of Cincinnati where he attended school until 18. He grew up as a normal boy, with no signs of powers what so ever. He didn't discover anything of his powers until age 16. Up until that point, he had a very normal childhood. His mother was a normal human, and unbeknownst to anyone, his father was a mutant. He attended Cincinnati's best school, and achieved a high level of education from the fine establishment. His teachers always commented on his intelligence, and were surprised. Many joked, and made remarks about Nicholas. Some compared him to Martian Man Hunter, Professor Xavier. Nicholas paid no mind to them, always writing them off as foolish children. One day, he would surprisingly learn that they were right. On his way to school, along the usual route, he saved a man from suicide by using telepathy to convince him to think about it, and using telekinesis to hold him in place. These powers were brought about when he felt some strange urge, as if he could. By simply trying, he realized that for some time he had powers and never knew it. This explained why he did so well in school, due to his ability to subconsciously know what the teacher knew. These powers were at first used for good, and countless villains were brought to justice in Cincinnati and neighboring cities in Ohio, as well as Kentucky. His reputation spread through many cities in the area, and he became a hero. This all came to a screeching halt eventually, all starting with his kidnapping by the Kree. He would eventually joint he others of whom he was kidnapped with in fighting crime. In Gotham, he helped tremendously to stop the outbreak from Arkham Asylum. He went to fight Freeza as well, and this is where things went down hill. He began to notice arrogance and a lack of co-operation in the team. He felt as if he was to weak, to pathetic to be part of the team. In deep concentration, he soon came into contact with a being of immense power. At the time he did not know he was being drawn by Galactus. The heroes soon destroyed the planet, and Nicholas barely escaped on what used to be the ship that housed the Infinite Justice members. This drew him over the edge, and he became extremely angry that so called heroes had destroyed an entire planet. Out of spite, he flew a separate path to the being who was calling him. Upon arriving there, months later, he was blessed with rare power and strength, and he became a Harold of Galactus. He had been granted a new power, Power Absorption. Wielding his new power, he returned to Earth as a villain intent on proving himself. He faced many foes during his return, fighting and defeating a Cyborg named Frank and a Kryptonian named Wyatt, which was greatly due to Wyatt's loss of his powers... He began to build his base and plot to control the world. He hacked into every major system int he world using an advanced Military object acquired from Area 51 from the US Government. The small nano-bugs were used to take control oft he Watchtower, the US Government Systems, and Wayne Tech. Eventually, the UN, Stark Industries, Metro Tower, and the Second Watchtower would also come under his control. Using his vast power, he helped Loki to control of a single piece of Kryptonite. He did not know what loki planned to do with it, but he really didn't care as long as the heroes were divided. Nicholas would later discover that the kryptonite he gave him killed off an entire race, leaving Nicholas feeling like he had achieved a high accomplishment. He eventually left again, completing several tasks for Galactus. Chiefly among these was the destruction of three planets of which Nicholas had to fight and defeat Sorcerers on. Due to Nicholas' victory, and Galactus being able to consume the planets, Nicholas was granted a much greater variety of powers from the endless Power Cosmic. He was even granted the power to rule Earth... He returned to Earth, greatly enhanced above his prior level of power. He was once again confronted by Frank, who he defeated for a second time. In doing so the Watchtower was destroyed. He began to use his new powers to create a greater plan. No one could stop him should he acquire the Infinity Gems. His new plan involved taking both the Tesseract and the Aether from their current owners, and he would use them to control Earth. He now seeks to go to Asgard and take the Tesseract by stealthy means... Powers Matter Manipulation * He can manipulate all forms of matter with his mind. He can change temperature, his body composition, the composition of other peoples bodies, and alter the state of matter. He can manipulate any matter at the atom level. Teleportation * He can teleport anywhere he can see. His teleportation occurs instantly, with no time between when he vanishes and re-appears elsewhere. Telekinesis * Nicholas can lift an incalculably heavy object with enough concentration. He can move any object with his mind. Telepathy * He can communicate with others using his mind. He can send images, words, immense pain, he can read peoples thoughts, and much more. He can also freeze people in place, but it is a skill he has yet to fully master Energy Projection/Manipulation * Nicholas can project only one form of energy, and that is Cosmic Energy. His projection of energy can reach a level strong enough to decimate an entire planet the size of Earth. He can also manipulate only one form of energy, and that is also Cosmic Energy. Power Absorption * He can absorb the powers of other beings. He gains there same powers at 50% of their strength. Time Travel * Nicholas can travel back in time, or into the future. He can only change the events that involve him in whatever time he travels to. Force Field Creation * Nicholas has the ability to generate extremely powerful force fields which nothing can pass through. They are made of Cosmic Energy. If he loses concentration, it will disappear. Super Human Characteristics * Nicholas can run at extremely fast speeds of nearly Mach 2. * He can lift an object weighing up to 60 Tons with his own arms. * He has the ability to maintain his top speed for up to an hour, giving him immense Super Human Stamina. Flight * Nicholas can fly at extremely high speeds, nearly Orbital Velocity given the right circumstances. Resurrection * He has never used this power, but he has the ability to raise people from the dead. Life Creation * Nicholas can create life of any degree, with nearly any characteristic. These life forms are made exactly to his design, and can be created in mere seconds or over long periods of time. Immortality * Nicholas does not age or fall to illness. Weaknesses * Nicholas cannot kill anyone directly with his powers. * When he absorbs someones powers, they only last three days and are only at 50% of their full strength. He can also only absorb three sets of powers at a time. * He does not age, but he can be killed. * He has no protection against magic. *